Lavender House
by xTwiliightx
Summary: 1 summer, 6 teens, 3 girls, 3 guys, 1 House. Will they become more then just friends? Full trailer inside D please r&r !
1. Trailer

Title: Lavender Mansion

**Title: **Lavender House

**Note:** This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks

**Summary: **1 summer, 6 teens, 3 girls, 3 guys, 1 House. Will they become more then just friends?

**Parings:** Niley, Levin, & introducing Jolyn

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and I repeat DO NOT own HM or JB. I only own Kaitlyn because I made her up

**Trailer**

**Summer is finally here…**

_Shows 6 teens, 3 girls and 3 guys sitting around a café table together_

**The teens can't wait to go on vacation, only they can't decide where…**

"_Um…how about New York? Great place for shopping." _

"_Been there, done that"_

"_Europe?"_

"_Nah too far away."_

**Until one comes across an article in a magazine…**

_Shows a girl with black hair holding up a magazine for her friends to see_

"_Hey you guys check this out…"_

"_Lavender House?"_

"_Interesting name…"_

"_Its looks really beautiful."_

"_The owners are leaving for the summer to Paris… AND the rent is for free awesome!"_

"_Well what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"_

**But they never expected that this summer, their relationship would change…**

_Shows another couple cuddling together_

_Shows another couple kissing_

**Arguments begin…**

_Shows a tearstain girl begging her boyfriend_

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, please just let me explain"_

_Shows another boy slapping his girl best friend_

"_You promised not to tell, I'm never trusting you again!"_

**Emotions run haywire and secrets are revealed…**

"_There's something that I never told you…but I think you'd want to hear this… I'm Hannah Montana"_

"_Have you ever thought about why I can't go home? It's because I don't have one, not anymore"_

"_It's hard to be friends with someone who gets all the attention and you're the one left in the dark."_

**What will happen to their relationship? **

**Will they end up as couples or never speak to each other again?**

_Flashes a couple hugging_

"_Thanks"_

_Shows another two ignoring each other_

"_I'll never forgive you!"_

**Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Cyrus**

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

**Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas as themselves**

**And introducing **

**Kaitlyn Hayes as herself**

**IN**

_**Lavender Mansion **_

Coming soon, to a computer or laptop near you

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please review, give me your opinions on it

The next chapter will probably be out in 1-2 week tops. Thanks again. Byeeee

xTwiliightx


	2. Summer Vacation

Title: Lavender House

**Title:** Lavender House

**Note:** This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks

**Summary: **1 summer, 6 teens, 3 girls, 3 guys, 1 House. Will they become more then just friends?

**Parings:** Niley, Levin, & introducing Jolyn

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and I repeat DO NOT own HM or JB. I only own Kaitlyn because I made her up

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

It was a sunny afternoon, everyone met at Cherry Café a few blocks away from Miley's house. School had been officially over since an hour ago, and now everyone was relaxing.

"Ugh, finally school is over, I'm going crazy waking up at like 7:30 in the morning!" 17 year old Joe Jonas exclaimed.

"Um…Joe, incase you haven't noticed your home schooled…" Gray blue eyed, wavy black haired 16 year old Kaitlyn Hayes said. "And besides 7:30 isn't even that early."

"Oh….yah… I'm home schooled…. I kinda forgot about that…but 7:30 is early!"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

Their friends shook their heads while the two continued to argue. Joe and Kaitlyn were best friends since they were little, Kaitlyn was also close friends with 15 year old Nick and 19 year old Kevin, but Joe was her biffle and that's how it always was. But then the 3 brothers became famous and moved to Malibu and they hadn't seen each other for like 2 years, then last year when Kaitlyn was 15 she flew herself to Malibu and has been living with the Jonas since then. Kaitlyn, Miley, and Lilly had become close friends since then.

15 year old Miley Stewart rolled her eyes at them. "SO anyways, I was just thinking we should go some where this summer. Staying home with Jackson isn't so trilling."

Lilly Truscott her best friend nodded in agreement. "I think we should go some where out of the state, right Kevin?" Kevin and Lilly had become best friends after Lilly met him through Hannah and Lola.

The 20 year old shrugged. "Guess so, but where?"

"Yah, where?" Nick asked.

"New York" Miley said, "There's like a ton of malls there!"

Joe and Kaitlyn who had stopped arguing at this point and joined the conversion.  
"No way, I can't deal with you guys going shopping everyday for two months! One day is already driving me insane, imagine the entire summer." Joe shuddered and Nick along with Kevin agreed.

"Um…Europe?" Lilly asked

"No way, it's like way too far away" Kaitlyn said.

"Aw, is someone going to miss her mommy and daddy?" Joe mocked. "Besides you flew like across the country by yourself and your staying here, by yourself too."

Kaitlyn looked away and hesitated for a moment before replying "No, it's just that I don't think our parents would agree to let us go that far."

"Good point" Nick agreed.

"Well we have to go somewhere; I am not staying in Malibu the entire summer!" Miley said as she flipped through a travel magazine.

"Um… how about New York?" Lilly asked. "But not Manhattan, like Long Island or something."

Everyone stared at Lilly making her somewhat nervous. "What? I was just asking, besides it's not like you guys came up with anything better and besides they have they private beach resorts there or someth-"

Before Lilly could finish that word Miley interrupted her. "Hey wait a minute guys, look at this" She said pointing to an advertisement in the magazine. "It says Lavender House, since an interesting name don't you think?"

"Yah, it does sound really unique." Nick agreed.

"Hey look at the picture of the house, its really pretty!" Kaitlyn exclaimed while pointing to the image.

"Dude the rent is also free look!" Joe said "it says 'Owners are looking for people to rent here since they are going on a trip to Paris, however the rent will be free they said' isn't that great?"

"Yeah it's in Alberta, Canada, but I don't think our parents will mind since the rent is free and its only two months." Kevin said approvingly.

"Way too go Miley! Finally we can go somewhere else" Joe said.

Miley smiled as everyone cheered at the though of finally being able to go somewhere new for two months.

* * *

A/N: wow, my first chappie is completed

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it,

As some of you may have noticed there are some fishy things about some of the characters, a certain blondie and a certain new girl….hmm…. what will happen next??

I also made Joe and Kevin a year younger then there suppose to be, and yah there's an age different between Levin (5 years) and Jolyn (1 year)

Anyways, everyone please, review leave me some comments thanks

D

Peace, love & shopping

xTwiliightx

P.S: In the first chap. Where I wrote

Starring …

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Cyrus**

I meant to write starring Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

So… yah… my bad


	3. To Canada

**Title:** Lavender House

**Note:** This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks

**Summary: **1 summer, 6 teens, 3 girls, 3 guys, 1 House. Will they become more then just friends?

**Parings:** Niley, Levin, & introducing Jolyn

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and I repeat DO NOT own HM or JB. I only own Kaitlyn because I made her up

* * *

Chapter 2: To Canada

**A few days later…**

After a couple days of begging parents, and doing extra chores and trying to earn some money for the trip the teens were finally able to leave for Canada.

"Man, these few days was a killer," Joe said.

"I know, my dad almost didn't let me go saying that if I left there would be no Hann-," Miley said before realizing that she almost gave her secret away. They had been friends for 2-3 years now, but Miley still didn't tell them (excluding Lilly) about her being Hannah Montana.

"Uh… my mom made me do alot extra chores," Lilly said trying to cover up for Miley.

"It wasn't that bad," Kaitlyn said.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before Joe spoke up, "Yah, that's because all you had to do was call your parents, I mean, seriously if they let you come all the way to California by yourself why won't they let you go to Canada?"

Kaitlyn hesitated before shrugging, then she replied "While I don't know, besides I didn't call my parents I called my grandparents and they said that it was fine."

"Um…why not just call your parents?" Nick asked.

Again Kaitlyn hesitated, but said "Oh, um… they've been…kinda busy lately."

Something seemed kinda odd to everyone (excluding Kaitlyn) but they ignored it.

"Well, look on the bright side guys, we going to Canada tomorrow!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yah, this is going to be so great!" Miley cheered.

"Did you know that in Alberta there's the West Edmonton mall?! It's like the biggest mall in North America!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

No one even bothered to ask how she knew that, Kaitlyn was always blurting out random facts about shopping and malls that not many people knew about.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Joe cried "That's not fair! You know how painful it is to keep up with you guys?"

"Yah, dude there is no way we are going with you guys!" Nick said.

"Oh… I didn't even think about that, but now that you mention it we do need someone to carry our bags for us. Right girls?" Miley asked.

The 3 girls smiled evilly at the boy, while the boys look a bit scared. "Nick, why did you even bring that up?" Kevin asked.

"My bad…"

**The Next day at Miley's house…**

"OH MY GOSH! MY CLOTHES WON'T FIT IN THE STUPID SUITCASE!" Lilly yelled kicking her suitcase. "MILES, GOT ANY EXTRA SUITCASES?"

"UM...YAH, I THINK THERE'S ONE IN THE CLOSET!" Miley yelled back.

Last night Lilly decided to sleep over at Miley's since the boys didn't want to make 2 stops before driving to the airport.

"WHERE IS... NEVER MIND I FOUND IT !" Lilly replied through another yell.

"K, WAIT IS THERE ANOTHER ONE IN THERE?" Miley ask

"YAH I THINK SO" Lilly repliled.

Miley came running in and went straight to the closet to find an extra suitcase. A few minutes later a tired looking Jackson and Mr. Stewart came in.

"Look girls, I know your packing, but could you keep it down?" Mr. Stewart asked through a yawn.

"Yah, I'm trying to sleep ya know, you guys aren't the only ones who live in this place." Jackson said.

"But Daddy! Its time for you and Jackson to get up already! And besides we're girls thats how we are." Miley said.

Lilly nodded in agreement while stuffing her new found suitcases with clothes, and everything else.

"Ok, just keep it down girls," Mr. Stewart said then he turned around in the direction of his room and left.

"Its so unfair, why do you guys get to leave for the summer?" Jackson questioned.

"Because I'm the younger one, and I asked first," Miley answered. "Look Jackson, when I'm gone you'll have the house to yourself and dad, won't that be nice?"

"Yah, whatever. I'm going back to sleep and keep it down" Jackson said as he also left.

"Whatever," Miley said and she left to her room to finish packing her things.

**Meanwhile with Kaitlyn and the Jonas…**

"I"M DONE!" Kevin yelled.

"ME TOO" came Nick's voice a few seconds later.

"ME THREE" came Joe's voice a few minutes later.

"WELL ISN'T THAT JUST GREAT? I'M STILL NOT DONE YET, THE STUPID SUITCASE WON'T FIT ALL MY THINGS!" Kaitlyn screamed really frustrated.

The three boys walked into her room and saw Kaitlyn sitting on her suitcase, kicking it, trying to zip in closed, but it was no use.

"Wow what happened? The suitcase isn't listening to you?" Joe laughed.

"Shut up!" Kaitlyn mumbled.

Kevin and Nick chucked while Joe continued to laugh. Kaitlyn threw a pillow at them but they ducked.

Nick picked up the pillow and tossed it back to Kaitlyn who caught it and threw it back on her bed.

"I'm gonna go call Miley and see if there done yet." Nick said walking out.

"Awww, your gonna call Miley? That's so cute!" Kaitlyn said teasingly.

"Shut up" Nick said as he felt himself blush, but he was thankful that his back was facing them.

"Yah, I'm gonna go wake Frankie up and get some breakfast," Kevin said a few seconds later as he left too.

"JOEY!" Kaitlyn whined.

"Kaylee" Joe imitated.

"I don't get how you got Kaylee from Kaitlyn, its like two different names." Kaitlyn said.

"Whatever"

"Anyways, Joey your suppose to help me, get me another suitcase please?"

"Fine just stop whining it's kinda annoying"

"Not until you get me another suitcase!"

"Ok, I'm going, gosh."

After another hour and a half, Kaitlyn was done with Joe's help. They went down and ate breakfast and soon said their goodbyes.

"Bye Frankie, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas" Kaitlyn said smiling while the Joe dragged her 2 suitcases to the car.

"Bye Kaylee! I'm gonna miss you, I wanna go too!" Frankie said.

Kaitlyn leaned down and gave Frankie a hug, "Maybe next time, k?"

Frankie nodded and went off to say goodbye to his brothers. Kaitlyn stayed behind to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas" Kaitlyn said.

"It's fine dear" Mrs. Jonas said. "You're a strong girl, you know?"

Kaitlyn nodded, coming close to tears.

"You should tell them soon," Mr. Jonas said looking at the boys who were playing with Frankie.

"Ya, I'm thinking maybe a few weeks after we get there." Kaitlyn said.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas nodded and each gave Kaitlyn a hug. She turned around and got in the car while Kevin, Nick and Joe went to say goodbye to there parents. She whipped away a few tears and put on a big smile when the 3 brothers came back. They waved goodbye one last time, then left for Miley's house.

**Meanwhile with Miley and Lilly…**

"Ugh… finally done" Miley said as she and Lilly clasped on her bed. Miley had 3 suitcases while Lilly had 2.

"Great, let's go get breakfast." Lilly mumbled pulling herself up.

"What time is it anyways?" Miley asked.

"Um… 10:15" Lilly answered. Miley shot up from her bed and both girls stared at each other wide eyed.

"Oh no! Nick will be here in like 15 more minutes and look at us!" Miley cried.

Both girls were sweating and there hair was a mess.

"We better hit the showers quickly!" Lilly said.

Miley went to her bed room while Lilly used the one in the hallway. They both showered, brushed there hair, blow dried it, brushed their teeth and ran down to eat breakfast.

Luckily they finished just in time the Jonas and Kaitlyn arrived. They said their goodbyes to a now wide awake Mr. Stewart and Jackson and went outside.

"Hey Miley, looking good" Nick said, blushing a bit.

"Thanks, you look great yourself too." Miley said

Miley was wearing a white halter top that had some holes just a bit above her stomach and see through fabric hung down from there to just a bit below to her stomach. She matched it with a pair of white boots and denim shorts just were just above her knees. She finished it off with a black sunglasses, a pair of earrings and two necklaces.

Nick on the other hand was much simpler, he wore a pair of jean shorts with a white shirt and a pair of white converse and black sunglasses.

"Awww, is somebody flirting?" Kaitlyn asked while smirking. Kaitlyn wore a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of black flats. She wore a yellow shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch that said Abercrombie with a picture of a moose just above the 'BI'. She matched her outfit with a pair of black hoop earrings and a long black necklace with her original necklace of a cross and a yellow sunglasses.

"NO" Nick and Miley yelled together, then blushed and looked away.

"Sounds like flirting to me," Joe said. Joe wore a light yellow colored polo with white strips, a pair of jeans, a pair of white and yellow Nike air force, and a black sunglasses.

"Me too" Lilly said while Kevin nodded. Lilly wore a pair of jeans, with a black and white striped shirt and a pair of black and white converse. She matched it with a black necklace, a pair brownish blackish earrings, and a black wristband on her right hand.

Kevin wore a pair of jeans, a black shirt, black converse, along with his black sunglasses.

"Anyways can you guys go get our suitcases? It's up in my room" Miley said.

"Sure" Nick said, he and Kevin went upstairs to get Miley and Lilly's things since they made Joe bring all of Kaitlyn's things to the car.

"Well, lets get going" a tired Kevin said 15 minutes later after dragging Lilly's suitcases to the car. "We don't want to miss our flight"

Everyone agreed and got in his car, and they took off for the airport.

**Later on the plane…**

Finally they all settled in and got ready as the plane was about to take off. Miley and Nick were seated together while Joe and Kaitlyn were seated together and Lilly and Kevin were seated together.

Nick, Miley, Kaitlyn and Joe were so tired that they fell asleep. Miley ended up cuddled in Nick's chest and Nick's arm was around her shoulders, while Kaitlyn's head was resting on Joe's and he's was also resting on hers.

Lilly and Kevin however were wide awake.

"Don't they look so cute?" Lilly asked Kevin.

"Yah" Kevin said but he was staring at her.

"So... you dad is going to pick up your car later?" she asked.

"Yah" Kevin said not really listening to what she was saying.

Lilly looked at the four of them (Miley, Nick, Kaitlyn and Joe) and sighed, and Kevin looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" _I just wish that I could lay on you like that with you. WAIT! Did I just think that?_

"Lilly, you ok?" Kevin asked noticing the daydreaming, happy then confused look on Lilly's face "You keep having these weird expressions on your face."

Lilly blushed and fiddled with her hands, "It's nothing" she mumbled.

But little did she know that someone sitting next to her was thinking the same thing as she was just a few minutes ago.

* * *

A/N: Hello again everyone.

-Ok, so in the last chapter I made a little mistake. I made Kevin 19 then 20,

Well actually he's suppose to be 19 in this story, so yeah…

Thank you to **BellaBlue08 **for pointing that out to me

Also thank you

**ViCTORiA MARiE117, **

**PolarPrincess, and **

**BellaBlue08 for reviewing **

**Means a lot to me **

-Also thanks to those who put my story on their fave or alert list and thanks for those who put me on there fave or alert list.

-Ooohhh so wonder what Kaitlyn and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas are talking about? They seem to know Kaitlyn's little secret… however the Jonas brothers and Miley and Lilly don't know.

-For Miley's outfit, to get a better idea of it, it's the one she wore to the premiere of Monster House.

-As you can see love is in the air for some of them… hmm… what's gonna happen next??

-Tune in next time on "**Lavender House**"

Peace, love & shopping

_**xTwiliightx**_

P.S: Please review everyone, its very easy just click the button below, yah, the blue one... thanks. Also please, I need at least 5 more reviews before I release the 3rd chapter. (Its not done yet, but I'm working on it)

SO yah, everone click the blue review button on the bottom, thanks BYEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
